Prior art involves various magnetic fields that interact with a current to guide it. The force relation is: EQU F=0.1 B l (1)
The force F is in dynes per centimeter length; the magnetic flux density B is in gauss; and the current l is in amperes.
In regard to prior art, attempts have been made to guide a current along a desired path, such as the Z-axis of a rectangular coordinate system, by the use of magnets arranged in the XY plane. Such attempts have not been successful because beneficial effects in one region of the plane have been counterbalanced by instabilities in other regions of the plane. Similar difficulties occur it attempts are made to utilize current distributions located in the vicinity of the current that is to be guided.
The guiding of currents has been accomplished in prior art by the use of magnetic fields having special shape, such as betatron fields and "strong-focusing fields." Such magnetic fields have been produced by sources that are external to the guided current. No publications in the past have described systems in which the current to be guided supplies magnetomotive force to encircling magnetic material, with the objective of guiding the current via magnetic fields produced in the encircling magnetic material.